Johnny Quasar
Years before he was reborn as prototype liken clone, Johnny and Kent were actually made from sample of their their real counterparts, Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron who were separated in Bubble Gang studio. Years later, after defeat the Mighty Beauty Queen, Snydrome who survived with his cape with still here, came to the studio and Sir Slicer, the enemy of Sir Finnick who keep the Mighty Beauty Queen’s Powers by himself. After Slicer was defeated while Jack-Jack Parr was eaten by now-resurrected Mghty Beauty Queen and in revenge, Snydrome join the forces with Finn as they turned Timmy into a pig with acnes. Jimmy’s and Timmy’s parents did everything to turn Timmy human again, but nothing worked. A grief-stricken Jimmy couldn't bear his pain when he sees Timmy died because he loves him so sad, so she left and commit suicide Andy hanging in the ceiling, leaving his blood behind, where his blood and Timmy’s blood were kept as samples. When Timmy and Jimmy’s clones was born, Bubble Gang castmates send them to an another universe far away, to protect them from Snydrome and Sir Finnick. Real Jimmy’s ghost secretly watched over his clone and Timmy’s clones. Despite this after leaving the garage door open while taking out the trash which allows the Sir Finnick and Snydrome to steal the time machine, Johnny and Kent, having their memories regained, follows them through time in the their machine and meet Henry Every, under a table to warn him about Sir Finnick, but Henry thinks he's crazy and leaves. While looking for Sir Finnick, Wilbur runs into the Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate, and then jumps on the Albino Pirate, believing him to be Snydrome. He watches proudly as Lewis displays his Memory Scanner and is horrified when there someone appears, spotting Sir Finnick and Snydrome. Snydrome and Sir Finnick found Henry and Snydrome demanded Henry join them. When Henry refused Finnick and Snydrome have their minion, Djinn turned everyone in the future to stone, including Henry’s crew. Fortunately, Johnny and Kent were able to rescue Henry and the panda bear, Ruby, and brought them to the Disney Kingdom. It was there that Henry finally learned the truth about Timmy’s and Jimmy’s clones. Real Jimmy had tried to find the Trident of Poseidon to break Djinn’s spell, but failed. As a result, he had given up hope of ever stopping them, but Henry encouraged him to keep trying. When Henry doesn't believe him about being a Time Agent, discovering that his "badge" is just a tanning salon coupon, and tears up his pirate plans, Johnny makes him a deal: if he can prove to Henry that he's Andy Kent from the future, then Henry will become a pirate. After getting Henry’s sarcastic agreement, he and Kent shoves him off the roof into the time machine and takes him to see the future. They travel to Toxic Bog where they meet a young girl, Isabella when they got caught in net traps Isabella set on. After Henry goes to find Ruby and Polly, Johnny and the gangs goes to find Henry who found the the pole he used to be Length of Courage and Loyalty which turned into a staff for Trident of Poseidon. When they goes to find another pieces, Henry, however, decides to use the machine to bring his crew in order to bring them back as tests and the gangs fight over the controls, causing the machine to crash. Johnny makes Henry another deal: fix the time machine after build the Trident of Poseidon and they’ll take him back to set people, though he and Kent has no plans to actually do so. They hides Henry in the garage, he makes him wear a Afro wig and warns him not leave. Johnny, Isabella and Kent gets the plans to the time machine from a panicking Courage who reveals that if Kent and Johnny fails to get revenge on Finnick there's a good chance they won't even exist since they’re clones of Timmy and Jimmy. When Isabella, Johnny and Kent returns to the garage, he finds Henry is disappeared and frantically searches the city for him, before the gangs literally run into each other after Henry meets Cartoon characters, which horrifies them. Johnny quizzes Henry on what he knows of people. Johnny watches as Henry tries to fix the time machine and uncover the history of thee prongs of Peace, and the motto "There Never Be Giving Up, But Always Faith," also giving him a bandage with a america flag texture on it as they can't take Henry seriously in the fruit hat. Henry efforts to fix the time machine success when they are arrived to receive the prongs of Peace that was from Romero’s armies, even they bind the gem of faith’s enteral flesh lit by hope’s immortal blood. Real Timmy also helped Henry find the pommel of love and kindness and rebuild the Trident, which Henry then used to turn real Timmy and Jimmy back into a human. When they return at dinner, Johnny introduces Henry as an orphan and tries to get him to fix the ham maker to boost his confidence. When the family demands Henry take off his bandanna, Isabella causes a food fight to prevent it. Finnick later wished the Djinn to sending in a robot controlled sea monster. Helen and the characters battle to protect Henry with Johnny pulling him out of the way of sea monster, but when he notices Finnick’s robot, the sea monster tries to eat him on Snydrome's orders, but Henry saves him. Finally, Isabella came and defeats sea monster by shooting robot off his head with Martin’s handmade Cannon, rendering the sea monster harmless. Afterwards, they gangs and Henry share a moment of triumph where the two realize how great a team they make before Helen offer real Jimmy and Timmy celebration. Knowing this can't happen and seeing no other choice, Jonny knocks off Henry’s bandanna, exposing his identity to the shocked people, forcing them to retract the offer. When Henry tries to defend Johnny and asks if he can still go save his crew like Johnny promised, Johnny blurts out he never meant it while trying to escape trouble leaving Henry infuriated and feeling betrayed as he'd come to see Johnnyy as his friend. Johnny runs off and Johnny calls after him to come back and that they are friends. For his actions, Helen promises Johnny that Isabella’s grounded until he dies. Johnny tries to catch up to Henry and finds him being enticed by Sir Slicer who he leaves with. Johnny catches up with the help of Kent, rescue Henry and killed Slicer. Henry who punches Wilbur in the arm for forgetting to close the garage door and lying to him, revealing that he now knows the truth about everything, including Isabella being real Mighty Beauty Queen’s clone. Wilbur considers it a great story for Henry to tell him one day. As they were returning to their kingdom, however, Finnick and Snydrome attacked them, have Djinn attacks, destroying spaceship and putting Johnny and Kent in a comas, resulting in real Jimmy and Timmy being knocked unconscious. When Johnny and Kent came to, they discovered that Finnick had stolen the Trident, Djinn killed real Timmy by turning him into a pizza under Finnick’s wish and buried Henry under snow. Fortunately, Isabella, with help of Dr. Moist, a scientist they'd met on their travels, returned and helped Johnny and Kent save Henry. Without Timmy, Kent is erased from existence, but before that, begs Johnny and Henry to fix the time machine and set everything right, expressing faith in him and avenges him. Henry succeeds in fixing the time machine and reclaimed the Trident to defeating Finnick, Snydrome and Djinn, fixing the future to freeing the people from spells, causing real Timmy and Jimmy (whom he was killed by Snydrome) to return to existences. They’re got their real name back and they used their’s clones as they bodies, congratulates Henry before noticing the now-reformed Finnick and attacks him, telling Henry to run for help. Henry instead convinces him to stay with Finnick, but Finnick leaves as they talk, leaving behind Isabella’s notebook. After defeating Snydrome and Djinn, Henry brought real Timmy and Jimmy back to their universe, where they were reunited with their teammates. They reunites with relieved people before they prepares to take Henry home, waiting impatiently. Despite his earlier plans to the contrary, Johnny takes Henry back to see his crew like he promised and looks on as Lewis prepares to forgive them who explained about how he was an orphan then changes they then takes back Henry to his own time where Henry explains that he realized he didn't meant to be an orphan, he wanted to has a family. They hug and Kent reminds Henry of the motto before promising to return if anything else gets screwed up, Henry said that he wanted sees his family again. As he leaves, Johnny and Kent sky-writes "See ya later, Zero to Hero" with the time machine before returning to the dimension. Category:The Pirates! In an Adventures with Nicktoons Untie characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes